marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif (Earth-616)
Real name: Sif Nicknames: Lady Sif Former aliases: Erika Velez Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Warrior, Shield-Maiden, former goddess of the harvest Legal status: Citizen of Asgard Identity: The general populace of Earth is unaware of Sif except as a mythological character. Marital status: Single Group affiliation: The Gods of Asgard Base of operations: Asgard Origin Sif is a member of the Asgardians, an extra-dimensional race of beings once worshipped by the people of Ancient Germany and Scandinavia. Place of birth: The Island of Hlesey (modern Laeso Island near Denmark) Known relatives: Heimdall (brother) First appearance: Journey Into Mystery #102 History Sif is a beautiful warrior-goddess of the Asgardian pantheon. Heimdall, her brother, is the sentinel of Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, which connects Asgard and Midgard (Earth). When Sif was a child, she possessed long golden hair. She often played with young Thor, Odin's son, and Loki, Thor's adopted brother. Sif and Thor fell in love while they were quite young. Jealous, Loki cut off all of Sif's golden hair while she was asleep. Guessing that Loki had something to do Sif's loss of hair, Thor angrily demanded that Loki restore her golden locks. The scared Loki contacted two dwarven craftsmen, Brokk and Entiri (who would later create Thor's Mjolnir hammer), and asked them to create new hair for Sif. Loki was either unable, or unwilling, to pay the dwarves enough gold to create golden hair. The dwarves decided that "for the price of naught" they would make "strands of naught." The dwarves created magical strands of hair from the blackness of the night. The strands of darkness took root the moment they were placed on Sif's head, and then began to grow out. Thor found that Sif's new black tresses made her even more attractive, disrupting Loki's plan to ruin their relationship. For a time, Thor and Sif had a falling out. Many years later, Thor began his career as a super hero on Earth, and had a long-time love affair with the mortal Jane Foster. After this, however, Odin arranged for Thor to meet the now adult warrior-goddess, Sif. They became close companions and fell in love again. They promised to someday marry each other. Unfortunately, Thor's feelings of responsibility to the Earth and its people often come between the two lovers. In the past, Sif has tried to adjust to living on the mundane Earth. Unfortunately, Sif prefers the majesty of Asgard. At one point, Thor's former mortal lover, Jane Foster, was dying, and Sif merged her life force with Foster's, reviving the dying woman. Sif did this partially so that she could try to understand Thor's attraction to mortals, especially Jane Foster. Soon afterward, Foster was separated from Sif, when Foster was exiled to a limbo-realm called the Runestaff of the Possessor. Sif and Thor eventually rescued Jane Foster and reunited her with her mortal love, Kevin Kincaid. Thor and Sif later came to the aid of the alien champion, Beta Ray Bill, who was the guardian of a large space fleet that carried the surviving members of his alien race in suspended animation. Sif, Beta Ray Bill, and Thor drove off a horde of Surtur's demons that were attacking Bill's fleet. Beta Ray Bill and Sif found themselves attracted to each other while the war with Surtur raged on. During this time, Thor had fallen under an enchantment that caused him to fall in love with the Asgardian Lorelei. Thor was so blinded by the spell that he even struck Sif in anger. In a final climactic battle with Surtur, Thor, Loki, and Odin defended Asgard. Meanwhile, the Ancient Casket of Winters had been opened on Earth. The warriors of Asgard, led by Sif and Bill, protected Earth from Surtur's demons and the renegade Dark Elves working with Surtur. Surtur and his forces were defeated on Asgard and Earth. Before returning to Asgard, Bill and Sif spent some time together on Earth. Once back in Asgard, Sif and Bill defeated the Titanium Man, the Russian villain, who was leading a group of disgruntled American war veterans wearing the Credit Card Soldier armored battlesuits. Sif and Bill eventually returned to Earth. Sif finally came to forgive Thor, after realizing that Lorelei was to blame for Thor's brutality. Sif was also impressed by Thor's heroism when he entered Hela's realm to rescue some mortals' souls stolen by the death goddess. This also caused Sif to accept Thor's guardianship of Earth and Asgard. When the Egyptian death god, Seth, attacked Asgard, Sif fought along with the other brave Asgardian warriors. During the battle, Leir, the Celtic god of Lightning, saw Sif and developed an attraction for her. Later, when the Frost Giant Ymir attacked Asgard, Leir arrived in Asgard planning to ask Sif to marry him. A worried Sif agreed, once two conditions were fulfilled. The first condition was that Leir help her find Thor and bring him back to Asgard. Leir agreed and they traveled to Earth in search of Thor. The trail led from Earth to the Black Galaxy, where they finally found Thor. Leir got them back to Asgard in time to witness the final battle between Ymir and Surtur, which heralded Ragnarok. Thor and Odin were able to permanently postpone Ragnarok, saving the universe. Leir then had to face Sif's second condition: to defeat Sif's chosen champion in battle. Thinking that Sif would ask Thor to be her champion, Leir was stunned when Sif acted as her own champion and easily bested the arrogant Leir. Since then, Thor and Sif had continued their close relationship. In the most recent event of Ragnarok, Sif died in battle against Thor's enemies who possessed weapons that were forged in the same way as Mjolnir. Characteristics Height: 6' 3" Weight: 425 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Sif possesses all of the conventional superhuman attributes of an Asgardian woman: Superhuman Speed: Sif is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Sif's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Sif's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Sif, if injured, is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, she is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: Sif, like all Asgardians, is not immortal but ages at a pace much slower than that of a human being. She still retains her youthful appearance and vigor, despite being many centuries old. Sif is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Sif's body have about 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Sif's superhuman strength and weight. Abilities: Sif is a formidable combatant and has recieved extensive training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship. Among Asgardian women, her fighting ability is second only to Brunnhilde The Valkyrie. Strength level: Sif is somewhat stronger than the average Asgardian woman and is capable of lifting about 30 tons, whereas most Asgardian women can lift about 25 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Sif wields a special sword enchanted by Odin to enable her to cleave passageways between dimensions, primarily between Asgard and Earth, by a special pattern of swinging motions. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * In Scandinavian myth, Sif and Heimdall are the children of Odin and Alti, one of the daughters of Aegir. She is a goddess of the earth and the wife of Thor. She has a son named Uller by Iwaldi and daughters named Lora and Thrud by Thor. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * '' The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Sif at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * [[Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition 12|''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #12]] (November, 1986) References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Asgardians Category:Single Characters